halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of ships of the Koslovic People's Republic
The Koslovic Navy underwent several varied construction programs that resulted in a vast number of ships with a great variety of quality; this List of ships of the Koslovic Military attempts to detail all of them. =Warships= Battleships Starting the with Will-class battleships of 2128 and ending with the Project 637U-class heavy battleships of 2170, the Koslovic Navy built seventeen classes with a total of sixty-five battleships produced, of which ten were fast battleships, seven were heavy battleships, and one was a super battleship. ''Will''-class battleship A class of five warships, the Will-class were the first battleships produced for communist service in 2128. ;(B1/Б-01/BB-01) People's Will : ;(B2/Б-02/BB-02) Social Will : ;(B3/Б-03/BB-03) Collective Will : ;(B4/Б-04/BB-04) Great Will : ;(B5/Б-05/BB-05) Communist Will : ''New International''-class battleship ;(BB1/Б-06/BB-06) New International : ''Gamma''-class battleship ;(B-1/Б-07/BB-07) Gamma-One ;(B-2/Б-08/BB-08) Gamma-Two ;(B-3/Б-09/BB-09) Gamma-Three ''Б36''-class battleship ;(Б-10/BB-10) Б36-1 : ;(Б-11/BB-11) Б36-2 : ;(Б-12/BB-12) Б36-3 : ;(Б-13/BB-13) Б36-4 : ''Б42''-class battleship ;(Б-14/BB-14) Б42-1 : ;(Б-15/BB-15) Б42-2 : ;(Б-16/BB-16) Б42-3 : ;(Б-17/BB-17) Б42-4 : ''Project 85''-class battleship ;(BB-18) Courage : ;(BB-19) Boldness : ;(BB-20) Bravery : ''Project 98''-class battleship ;(BB-21) Bold : ;(BB-22) Brave : ;(BB-23) Fearless : ''Project 500''-class battleship ;(BB-24) Fury ;(BB-25) Anger ;(BB-26) Rage ;(BB-27) Wrath ;(BB-28) Ire ;(BB-29) Defiance ;(BB-30) Determined ;(BB-31) Driven ;(BB-32) Eager ;(BB-33) Earnest ;(BB-34) Fervor ;(BB-35) Fanatic ;(BB-36) Loyal ;(BB-37) True ;(BB-38) Honorable ;(BB-39) Honest ;(BB-40) Courageous ;(BB-41) Zealous ;(BB-42) Heroic ;(BB-43) Stout ''Project 535''-class battleship ;(BB-44) Fierce ;(BB-45) Valorous ;(BB-46) Willing ;(BB-47) Frightening ;(BB-48) Strong ;(BB-49) Protective ;(BB-50) Guided ;(BB-51) Strict ;(BB-52) Severe ;(BB-53) Enraged ''Project 535A''-class fast battleship ;(BB-54) Firestorm ;(BB-55) Shockwave ;(BB-56) Thunderflash ;(BB-57) Lightning ;(BB-58) Tidal Wave ;(BB-59) Earthquake ''Project 595''-class battleship ''Project 595U''-class heavy battleship ''Project 597A''-class fast battleship ''Project 609U''-class heavy battleship ''Project 609U2A''-class super battleship The single largest warship ever produced by Koslovic Yards, Project 609U2A was built specifically to take on other battleships simultaneously. ''Project 637''-class battleship ''Project 637U''-class heavy battleship Monitors From the disastrous Alpha-class monitors of the 2120s to the dependable Project 91-class monitors that outlasted the war, the Koslovic Navy manufactured a total of one-hundred-and-eight monitors which served in every theater of the war. ''Alpha''-class monitor As the first monitor class, the Alpha''s were not the most spectacular of vessels; while advanced in design, technology proved to be insufficient, leading this class to be ridiculed for their numerous issues. ;(BM-1/M-1/M-01) ''Alpha Defender ;(BM-2/M-2/M-02) Alpha II ;(BM-3/M-3/M-03) Alpha III ;(BM-4/M-4/M-04) Alpha IV ;(BM-5/M-5/M-05) Alpha V ;(BM-6/M-6/M-06) Alpha VI ;(BM-7/M-7/M-07) Alpha VII ''Beta''-class monitor While not as flawed as the Alpha-class, the Beta-class monitors suffered from over-corrections; indeed, Beta''s proved no more useful than the ''Alpha''s. ;(BM-8/M-8/M-08) ''Beta Defender ;(BM-9/M-9/M-09) Beta II ;(BM-10/M-10) Beta III ;(BM-11/M-11) Beta IV ;(BM-12/M-12) Beta V ;(BM-13/M-13) Beta VI ;(BM-14/M-14) Beta VII ;(BM-15/M-15) Beta VIII ;(BM-16/M-16) Beta IX ;(BM-17/M-17) Beta X ;(BM-18/M-18) Beta XI ;(BM-19/M-19) Beta XII ''Defender of Communism''-class monitor This impressively named monitor lived up to its name as by far the most tactically sensible communist monitor of both the 2120s and 2130s. ;(BM-20/M-20) Defender of Communism ''M36''-class monitor ;(M-21) M36-1 : ;(M-22) M36-2 : ;(M-23) M36-3 : ;(M-24) M36-4 : ;(M-25) M36-5 : ;(M-26) M36-6 : ;(M-27) M36-7 : ;(M-28) M36-8 : ;(M-29) M36-9 : ;(M-30) M36-10 : ;(M-31) M36-11 : ;(M-32) M36-12 : ''M40''-class monitor ;(M-33) M40-1 : ;(M-34) M40-2 : ;(M-35) M40-3 : ;(M-36) M40-4 : ;(M-37) M40-5 : ;(M-38) M40-6 : ;(M-39) M40-7 : ;(M-40) M40-8 : ;(M-41) M40-9 : ;(M-42) M40-10 : ;(M-43) M40-11 : ;(M-44) M40-12 : ''M44''-class monitor ;(M-45) M44-1 : ;(M-46) M44-2 : ;(M-47) M44-3 : ;(M-48) M44-4 : ;(M-49) M44-5 : ;(M-50) M44-6 : ;(M-51) M44-7 : ;(M-52) M44-8 : ;(M-53) M44-9 : ;(M-54) M44-10 : ;(M-55) M44-11 : ;(M-56) M44-12 : ;(M-57) M44-13 : ;(M-58) M44-14 : ;(M-59) M44-15 : ;(M-60) M44-16 : ;(M-61) M44-17 : ;(M-62) M44-18 : ;(M-63) M44-19 : ;(M-64) M44-20 : ;(M-65) M44-21 : ;(M-66) M44-22 : ;(M-67) M44-23 : ;(M-68) M44-24 : ''Project 91''-class monitor Forty Project 91-class monitors were produced; these were divided into eight groups of five monitors each. Each group was given a "leader" monitor and an associated color - Red, Black, Gold, White, Blue, Silver, Tan, or Violet. ;(M-69) Monitor Leader Red : ;(M-70) Monitor Red Two : ;(M-71) Monitor Red Three : ;(M-72) Monitor Red Four : ;(M-73) Monitor Red Five : ;(M-74) Monitor Leader Black : ;(M-75) Monitor Black Two : ;(M-76) Monitor Black Three : ;(M-77) Monitor Black Four : ;(M-78) Monitor Black Five : ;(M-79) Monitor Leader Gold : ;(M-80) Monitor Gold Two : ;(M-81) Monitor Gold Three : ;(M-82) Monitor Gold Four : ;(M-83) Monitor Gold Five : ;(M-84) Monitor Leader White : ;(M-85) Monitor White Two : ;(M-86) Monitor White Three : ;(M-87) Monitor White Four : ;(M-88) Monitor White Five : ;(M-89) Monitor Leader Blue : ;(M-90) Monitor Blue Two : ;(M-91) Monitor Blue Three : ;(M-92) Monitor Blue Four : ;(M-93) Monitor Blue Five : ;(M-94) Monitor Leader Silver : ;(M-95) Monitor Silver Two : ;(M-96) Monitor Silver Three : ;(M-97) Monitor Silver Four : ;(M-98) Monitor Silver Five : ;(M-99) Monitor Leader Tan : ;(M-100) Monitor Tan Two : ;(M-101) Monitor Tan Three : ;(M-102) Monitor Tan Four : ;(M-103) Monitor Tan Five : ;(M-104) Monitor Leader Violet : ;(M-105) Monitor Violet Two : ;(M-106) Monitor Violet Three : ;(M-107) Monitor Violet Four : ;(M-108) Monitor Violet Five : Carriers The Koslovic Navy possessed eighty-five carriers, of which thirteen were fleet carriers, thirty-eight were light carriers, thirty-three were escort carriers and one was a cruiser-carrier. ''Ideal''-class light carrier ;(CVL-01) Ideal : ''Wonder''-class light carrier ;(CVL-02) Wonder : ;(CVL-03) Thoughtful : ''Warrior''-class cruiser-carrier ;(CVA-1) Warrior : ''Spirit''-class light carrier ;(CVL-04) Spirit : ;(CVL-05) Soul : ;(CVL-06) Pluck : ''B36''-class fleet carrier ;(CV-01) B36-1 : ;(CV-02) B36-2 : ;(CV-03) B36-3 : ;(CV-04) B36-4 : ''B41''-class light carrier ;(CVL-07) B41-1 : ;(CVL-08) B41-2 : ;(CVL-09) B41-3 : ;(CVL-10) B41-4 : ;(CVL-11) B41-5 : ;(CVL-12) B41-6 : ;(CVL-13) B41-7 : ;(CVL-14) B41-8 : ''Project 71''-class light carrier ;(CVL-15) Sparrow : ;(CVL-16) Dove : ;(CVL-17) Songbird : ;(CVL-18) Jay : ;(CVL-19) Pigeon : ;(CVL-20) Darter : ;(CVL-21) Owl : ;(CVL-22) Hawk : ''Project 77''-class light carrier ;(CVL-23) Gale : ;(CVL-24) Breeze : ;(CVL-25) Hurricane : ;(CVL-26) Strong Wind : ;(CVL-27) Cyclone : ;(CVL-28) Tempest : ;(CVL-29) Tornado : ;(CVL-30) Windstorm : ''Project 518''-class fleet carrier ;(CV-05) Homeland : ;(CV-06) Companion : ;(CV-07) Community : ;(CV-08) Union : ''Project 539''-class fleet carrier ;(CV-09) Gatekeeper : ;(CV-10) Guardian : ''Project 542''-class light carrier ''Project 542E''-class escort carrier ''Project 584''-class fleet carrier ''Project 585E''-class escort carrier Cruisers ''Alpha''-class light cruiser The two Alpha-class light cruisers were conversions of Alpha-class monitors; the complex system used to rotate and aim the primary armament was removed and replaced with a less powerful fixed gun, which drastically improved its accuracy. ;(CL-01) Aide : ;(CL-02) Assistant : ''Visionary''-class cruiser The three Visionary-class cruisers were some of the first built, with Visionary serving as a flagship for a short time. ;(C-01) Visionary : The first flagship vessel of Alexei Saburov, the Visionary was completed in 2121, arguably the finest of the communist 2120s designs. Briefly serving as the first flagship of the Koslovic Navy in 2130, the Visionary was ultimately surpassed by more modern designs, though the ship's reputation remained strong. While she survived the savage battle of Mars, and, indeed, the destruction of both of her sister ships, the Visionary was ultimately destroyed during Operation: MAGNITUDE in 2166. ;(C-02) Great Republic : The Great Republic was completed in 2121, shortly after the Visionary. It, alongside the class namesake, was present at the Battle of Mars in 2163, and - despite preforming admirably for a ship its age - was destroyed. ;(C-03) Utopia : The Utopia was the launched in 2122 (officially commissioned in 2130) and remained in service until its destruction in 2162, forty years later. ''Aurora''-class heavy cruiser ;(C-04) Aurora : ;(C-05) Socialist Dreams : ''Socialist''-class heavy cruiser ;(C-06) Socialist : ;(C-07) Communist : ''Union of the People''-class battle cruiser The first official battle cruiser of the early communist space forces, the Union of the People was completed in 2129 and, along with all other such early vessels, officially commissioned into the Koslovic Navy in 2130. ;(C-09) Union of the People : ''Epsilon''-class light cruiser ;(CL-04) Epsilon One : ;(CL-05) Epsilon II : ;(CL-06) Epsilon III : ;(CL-07) Epsilon IV : ;(CL-08) Epsilon V : ;(CL-09) Epsilon VI : ;(CL-10) Epsilon VII : ;(CL-11) Epsilon VIII : ''K36''-class cruiser Completed in 2138, the K36-class were the first "new standard" cruisers to be produced under the Naval Corrections Plan. ;(C-10) K36-1 : ;(C-11) K36-2 : ;(C-12) K36-3 : ;(C-13) K36-4 : ''K40''-class cruiser The second "new standard" class, the four K40 cruisers were completed in 2141. ;(C-14) K40-1 : ;(C-15) K40-2 : ;(C-16) K40-3 : ;(C-17) K40-4 : ''K42''-class cruiser The K42-class cruisers were the third and final iteration of the "new standard" introduced under the Naval Corrections Plan, entering Koslovic service in 2144. ;(C-18) K42-1 : ;(C-19) K42-2 : ;(C-20) K42-3 : ;(C-21) K42-4 : ;(C-22) K42-5 : ;(C-23) K42-6 : ''Project 83''-class light cruiser ;(CL-12) Rapid : ;(CL-13) Fast : ;(CL-14) Quick : ;(CL-15) Bold : ''Project 83A''-class cruiser ;(C-24) Merciless : ''Project 87''-class battle cruiser ;(C-25) Lance of the People : ''Project 96''-class cruiser ;(C-26) Ferocity ;(C-27) Viciousness ''Project 96A''-class heavy cruiser ;(C-28) Irreproachable ''Project 509''-class cruiser ;(C-29) Communist Spirit ;(C-30) Communist Pride ;(C-31) Communist Fervor ;(C-32) Communist Drive ;(C-33) Communist Valor ;(C-34) Communist Courage ;(C-35) Communist Faith ;(C-36) Communist Bravery ;(C-37) Communist Commitment ;(C-38) Communist Ferocity ;(C-39) Communist Cunning ;(C-40) Communist Shrewdness ;(C-41) Communist Focus ;(C-42) Communist Willpower ;(C-43) Communist Power ;(C-44) Communist Strength ;(C-45) Communist Thunder ;(C-46) Communist Victory ''Project 520''-class cruiser ;(C-47) Wrathful ;(C-48) Proud ;(C-49) Loud ;(C-50) Terrible ;(C-51) Thunderous ;(C-52) Menacing ;(C-53) Destructive ;(C-54) Alert ;(C-55) Impetuous ;(C-56) Concentrated ''Project 520A''-class battle cruiser ;(C-57) Unhesitating ;(C-58) Fearless ;(C-59) Audacious ''Project 520U''-class heavy cruiser ;(C-60) Terror ;(C-61) Nightmare ''Project 537''-class light cruiser ;(CL-16) Graceful ;(CL-17) Elegance ;(CL-18) Gentle ;(CL-19) Calming ;(CL-20) Tentative ;(CL-21) Soothing ;(CL-22) Serene ;(CL-23) Peaceful ;(CL-24) Meditative ;(CL-25) Focused ''Project 550''-class light cruiser Twenty-two of the ''Expeditious''-class were stolen or captured by the Koslovics and quickly modified under the name of Project 550. Cruisers twenty-six through thirty-eight were damaged captures, and were given death- or monster-related names. ;(CL-26) Ghostly ;(CL-27) Phantom ;(CL-28) Fantastic ;(CL-29) Phantasm ;(CL-30) Wraith ;(CL-31) Spooky ;(CL-32) Apparition ;(CL-33) Haunted ;(CL-34) Ghoul ;(CL-35) Goblin ;(CL-36) Undead ;(CL-37) Zombie ;(CL-38) Monster ;(CL-39) Danger ;(CL-40) Cold ;(CL-41) Blizzard ;(CL-42) Snowstorm ;(CL-43) Freeze ;(CL-44) Ice Storm ;(CL-45) Frost ;(CL-46) Star Hunter ;(CL-47) Star Wanderer ''Project 553''-class light cruiser Nine of the ''Safeguard''-class were stolen or captured by the Koslovics and quickly modified under the name of Project 553. These cruisers were named for pain or suffering. ;(CL-48) Torment ;(CL-49) Torture ;(CL-50) Execution ;(CL-51) Exertion ;(CL-52) Anguish ;(CL-53) Mourning ;(CL-54) Painful ;(CL-55) Injury ;(CL-56) Crippling ''Project 555''-class cruiser Two ''Ward''-class cruisers were salvaged by the Koslovics and survived as part of Project 555. Both were in deplorable condition and required nearly a year in dry dock before entering active service. ;(C-62) Phoenix : The Phoenix was seized by Koslovic scavengers after being abandoned by withdrawing UN forces; unfortunately, the vindictive UN commander had the inner spaces of the cruiser packed with munitions, and detonated these remotely, blasting the ship into two pieces. Both sections were recovered and towed to a shipyard, where they were welded back together, resulting in a Ward-class cruiser slightly shorter than the norm. Commissioned as the Phoenix in light of her recovery, the cruiser entered Koslovic naval service in 2164. ;(C-63) Fireborn : The Fireborn was found drifting after suffering tremendous damage and being abandoned by her crew, sporting multiple hull breaches, damaged and missing guns, and warped internal spaces. After more than year in a repair yard, the Fireborn entered service in 2163; she would survive the battle of Mars in December of that year. ''Project 557''-class light cruiser The five ''Peacekeeper''-class light cruisers captured by the Koslovics were named to spite their namesake. ;(CL-57) Violence ;(CL-58) Consequences ;(CL-59) Brutality ;(CL-60) Conflict ;(CL-61) Destruction ''Project 562''-class heavy cruiser Originally unfinished ''Mediation''-class heavy cruisers, both were seized by Koslovic forces and completed in Koslovic shipyards, resulting in two unique heavy cruisers. ;(C-64) Reclamation : Captured at seventy-five percent completion, the Reclamation was the first of the two to be completed and launched, and was present at the Battle of Mars in 2163. ;(C-65) Resurrection : Captured at fifty-nine percent completion, the Resurrection took significantly longer to complete. ''Project 570''-class cruiser ;(C-66) Attentive ;(C-67) Patient ;(C-68) Watchful ;(C-69) Readied ;(C-70) Prepared ;(C-71) Guarded ''Project 574''-class light cruiser ;(CL-62) Spring ;(CL-63) Fresh Rain ;(CL-64) Awakening ;(CL-65) Summer ;(CL-66) Green Fields ;(CL-67) Heatwave ;(CL-68) Autumn ;(CL-69) Cool Breeze ;(CL-70) Gold Plains ;(CL-71) Winter ;(CL-72) Snowfall ;(CL-73) Whiteout ''Project 581''-class light cruiser ;(CL-74) Lightning Attack ;(CL-75) Sudden Death ''Project 583E''-class escort cruiser ''Project 599''-class cruiser ''Project 599A''-class light cruiser ''Project 605''-class heavy cruiser ''Project 612''-class light cruiser ''Project 612A''-class light cruiser ''Project 620''-class heavy cruiser ''Project 622''-class cruiser ''Project 626''-class light cruiser ''Project 629''-class light cruiser ''Project 633''-class light cruiser ''Project 645''-class battle cruiser Project 645, the last cruiser project of the Koslovic Navy, produced only one of three battle cruisers in 2170, before the surrender of communist forces and the Callisto Treaty. Destroyers ''Commissar''-class destroyer The first destroyer class of the communist navy, the seven Commissar''s were a standard build, though slightly underpowered. ;(D1/Д-01/DD-01) ''Commissar Bradley : ;(D2/Д-02/DD-02) Commissar Jacques : ;(D3/Д-03/DD-03) Commissar Ashton : ;(D4/Д-04/DD-04) Commissar Caroline : ;(D5/Д-05/DD-05) Commissar Wright : ;(D6/Д-06/DD-06) Commissar Elias : ;(D7/Д-07/DD-07) Commissar Jonas : ''Idealist''-class heavy destroyer ;(D8/Д-08/DD-08) Idealist : ''Delta''-class destroyer ;(D9/Д-09/DD-09) Delta One : ;(D10/Д-010/DD-010) Delta II : ;(D11/Д-011/DD-011) Delta III : ;(D12/Д-012/DD-012) Delta IV : ;(D13/Д-013/DD-013) Delta V : ''Д36''-class destroyer ;(Д-014/DD-014) Д36-1 : ;(Д-015/DD-015) Д36-2 : ;(Д-016/DD-016) Д36-3 : ;(Д-017/DD-017) Д36-4 : ;(Д-018/DD-018) Д36-5 : ;(Д-019/DD-019) Д36-6 : ''Д40''-class heavy destroyer ;(Д-020/DD-020) Д40-1 : ;(Д-021/DD-021) Д40-2 : ''Project 62''-class destroyer ''Project 65''-class escort destroyer ''Project 70''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 209''-class destroyer ''Project 209E''-class escort destroyer ''Project 237''-class destroyer ''Project 240E''-class escort destroyer ''Project 250''-class destroyer ''Project 254''-class destroyer ''Project 255''-class destroyer ''Project 511''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 512A''-class destroyer ''Project 526''-class destroyer ''Project 546''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 549E''-class heavy escort destroyer ''Project 560''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 577''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 577A''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 577E''-class heavy escort destroyer ''Project 579''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 587E''-class escort destroyer ''Project 600''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 601''-class destroyer ''Project 616''-class destroyer ''Project 616U''-class heavy destroyer ''Project 639''-class destroyer Frigates ''Proletariat''-class frigate ;(F-001) Proletariat-1 : ;(F-002) P-2 : ;(F-003) P-3 : ;(F-004) P-4 : ;(F-005) P-5 : ;(F-006) P-6 : ;(F-007) P-7 : ;(F-008) P-8 : ;(F-009) P-9 : ;(F-010) P-10 : ;(F-011) P-11 : ''Citizen''-class light frigate ''Councilor''-class heavy frigate ''Zeta''-class reconnaissance frigate ;(FR-001) Zeta One : ;(FR-002) Zeta II : ;(FR-003) Zeta III : ;(FR-004) Zeta IV : ;(FR-005) Zeta V : ;(FR-006) Zeta VI : ;(FR-007) Zeta VII : ''Contrary''-class anti-air frigate ''Theta''-class light frigate ;(FL-025) Theta One : ;(FL-026) Theta II ;(FL-027) Theta III ;(FL-028) Theta IV ;(FL-029) Theta V ;(FL-030) Theta VI ;(FL-031) Theta VII ;(FL-032) Theta VIII ;(FL-033) Theta IX ;(FL-034) Theta X ;(FL-035) Theta XI ;(FL-036) Theta XII ''Ф36''-class light frigate ;(FL-037) Ф36-1 ;(FL-038) Ф36-2 ;(FL-039) Ф36-3 ;(FL-040) Ф36-4 ;(FL-041) Ф36-5 ;(FL-042) Ф36-6 ;(FL-043) Ф36-7 ;(FL-044) Ф36-8 ;(FL-045) Ф36-9 ;(FL-046) Ф36-10 ;(FL-047) Ф36-11 ;(FL-048) Ф36-12 ;(FL-049) Ф36-13 ;(FL-050) Ф36-14 ;(FL-051) Ф36-15 ;(FL-052) Ф36-16 ''Ф39''-class frigate ;(F-016) Ф39-1 ;(F-017) Ф39-2 ;(F-018) Ф39-3 ;(F-019) Ф39-4 ;(F-020) Ф39-5 ;(F-021) Ф39-6 ''Ф43''-class heavy frigate ;(F-022) Ф43-1 ;(F-023) Ф43-2 ''Project 41''-class light frigate ''Project 48''-class anti-air frigate ''Project 48A''-class heavy anti-air frigate ''Project 59''-class frigate ''Project 201''-class frigate ''Project 202E''-class escort frigate ''Project 207''-class anti-air frigate ''Project 213''-class light frigate ''Project 213A''-class light anti-air frigate ''Project 219''-class light frigate ''Project 220U''-class heavy frigate ''Project 229''-class frigate ''Project 232''-class heavy frigate ''Project 245''-class light frigate ''Project 245E''-class escort frigate ''Project 251''-class light frigate ''Project 247''-class light frigate ''Project 258''-class frigate ''Project 260''-class light frigate ''Project 265''-class frigate ''Project 266''-class heavy frigate ''Project 270''-class heavy frigate ''Project 271''-class anti-air frigate ''Project 276''-class heavy anti-air frigate ''Project 280''-class light frigate ''Project 283''-class frigate ''Project 295''-class light frigate ''Project 298''-class anti-air frigate ''Project 301''-class light frigate ''Project 303''-class light frigate ''Project 305E''-class light escort frigate ''Project 307A''-class light anti-air frigate ''Project 309U''-class heavy frigate ''Project 311''-class heavy frigate ''Project 315''-class frigate ''Project 320''-class light frigate ''Project 330''-class frigate ''Project 333''-class heavy frigate ''Project 335''-class anti-air frigate ''Project 341''-class frigate ''Project 343''-class light frigate ''Project 347''-class heavy frigate Corvettes 255 corvettes ''Citizen''-class corvette A modified version of the Citizen-class frigate, this was the first corvette class to enter communist service, and did so in 2128; a total of fourteen were constructed in all. ''X36''-class corvette ;(X-15/K-15) X36-1 ;(X-16/K-16) X36-2 ;(X-17/K-17) X36-3 ;(X-18/K-18) X36-4 ;(X-19/K-19) X36-5 ;(X-20/K-20) X36-6 ;(X-21/K-21) X36-7 ;(X-22/K-22) X36-8 ;(X-23/K-23) X36-9 ;(X-24/K-24) X36-10 ''X40''-class corvette ;(X-25/K-25) X40-1 ;(X-26/K-26) X40-2 ;(X-27/K-27) X40-3 ;(X-28/K-28) X40-4 ;(X-29/K-29) X40-5 ;(X-30/K-30) X40-6 ;(X-31/K-31) X40-7 ;(X-32/K-32) X40-8 ;(X-33/K-33) X40-9 ;(X-34/K-34) X40-10 ''Project 41A''-class corvette A modified version of the Project 41-class light frigate, twelve of the Project 41A corvettes were produced. ''Project 227''-class corvette ''Project 252''-class corvette ''Project 259''-class corvette ''Project 262''-class corvette ''Project 313''-class corvette ''Project 313E''-class escort corvette ''Project 344''-class corvette =Auxiliaries= Ammunition ships Seventy-one ammunition ships. ''Armorer''-class ammunition ship A single-ship class, the Armorer was the first ammunition carrier of the communist navy, built in 2125. ;(AE-1) Armorer : ;''Dispenser''-class ammunition ship (6) : ;''AГ36E''-class ammunition ship (6) : ;''Project 903U''-class ammunition ship (12) : ;''Project 922''-class ammunition ship (12) : ;''Project 954''-class ammunition ship (25) : ;''Project 981''-class ammunition ship (9) : Command ships Communication ships Hospital ships Thirteen hospital ships. ''Mercy''-class hospital ship ;(AH-1) Mercy : ;''Project 917''-class hospital ship (12) : Intelligence ships Fifteen intelligence ships. ''Whisper''-class intelligence ship ;(AGI-1) Whisper : ;(AGI-2) Murmur : ;''Project 907''-class intelligence ship (7) : ;''Project 942''-class intelligence ship (6) : Repair ships Research ships ''Student''-class research ship ;(RV-01) Student ;(RV-02) Learner ;(RV-03) Reader ;(RV-04) Candidate ''Project 912''-class research ship ''Project 912A''-class technical research ship Support ships Transports